


Flares

by Stoneinthewater



Series: Harriet Potter [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, New Beginning
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “我们三个一起，我们可以战胜任何东西。”罗恩笑道，下一秒因为扯痛鼻子上的伤口做了个鬼脸。“包括某人可怜的高尚自我。”





	Flares

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：基本上是Harriet Potter的一个AU番外，原想作为哈利生贺参加企划，但似乎和正文关联有些紧密，单独成文不太合适。  
> 总之就是，我家哈丽雅特她最终还是活过来惹……  
> 哈利生日快乐（。）

比起打倒伏地魔，面对罗恩和赫敏更像是我活过来以后要做的第一件事，毕竟前者我已经做了一辈子——就他妈字面意思。

而如果我不能做好后者，从各种意义上来说，我都不算真正地活了过来。再怎么说，每一秒都可能被情绪激动的好友掐死，最多只能算薛定谔的活着。

视界一片模糊，我倒希望这是因为多愁善感，但显然我还没有活过来那么多。当然我确实有些感慨，毕竟人生目标也算完成了一半，不过最主要的原因还是，我眼镜的碎片正躺在我口袋里。彼时怀着某种“这不是要去战斗”的悲壮觉悟，我动作庄严地把它摘下来放妥，结果它被我自己栽倒的身躯压成了碎片，反倒先于我寿终正寝。

在我最后一次走向伏地魔之前很久，给我的坟墓就挖好了，悼词也早早由各路人等写就，但罗恩和赫敏百分百不会乐意把它们用在我身上的。

礼堂的侧门边已经站了两个人，他们从几十米开外直盯着我，但在我看来那只是男女莫辨的影子，实力对比悬殊啊。

唔，大概，百分之七十的把握。

再走近些，我辨认出了罗恩的红头发，他身边的赫敏半捋起袖子，双手抱在胸前。

呃，百分之五十？

他俩都面无表情，把重心放在一条腿上，隔得稍许有点远，像是在守门之类的。

至少得给邓不利多留句话，我也许……跟隐形衣在一起太久有了不穿它也可以隐形的技能？说不定我可以从他们中间溜出去。

“你没想着就这么走过去吧？”罗恩说。

啊哦。但也可能是虚张声势，也许他每五分钟对着空气说一次。

“那我怀疑你会因为自己巨大的内疚被卡在门框里。”赫敏尖刻地说。

好吧，至少他们都不喜欢玩弄猎物，应该会很快。

我看着他俩中间的位置，“我就是想……也许我该先去和邓不利多说一声之类的。你们知道的，老魔杖。”

“我们不知道。”罗恩说。

我死定了，复活三个小时后我会再次死掉，死得又缓慢又痛苦又悲惨。

“但我们可以等。”赫敏说。

我现在回头选择那辆火车来得及吗？

复活就是为了换一种方法死掉，向死而生不过如此。

当我发现自己是一个诗人，我已经失去了写诗的机会。

什么玩意儿，有点出息，波特。

“你俩想一起吗？”我问。

他俩对视一眼。

“为什么不呢？”罗恩说。

“我们总是在一起的。”赫敏说。

行，比起这个我还是更害怕听到拒绝一点。

“那……我们走？”

我两步走过他们之间，余光看到他俩转身跟在我侧后方半步，就像从前一样。

突然之间，赫敏整个人从背后挂在了我脖子上，我趔趄着转了个弯，方便罗恩挂上了我的正面。

死沉死沉的，我现在大概不会倒下了，我会被压进地里。

接着我们仨就和疯子一样哭成一团，从走廊中央哭到墙边又一起跪到了地上。没人不识相到过来打断，但是我猜会有不少感人至深的照片刊登，标题“在荣光中举杯饮尽泪水”之类。无所谓了，我也许会买几张，等有了自己的房子把它们放在桌上的镜框里。不知道我和伏地魔对峙的时候有没有人想起照相机，如果有的话倒是也可以弄来一份，裁下伏地魔的部分贴在马桶上。

我们甚至还没站起来，我就已经开始想今后要在家里放什么了。我花了一年杀死哈丽雅特，但她顽固至极。

我的一条胳膊环抱罗恩，但我不是个护树罗锅之类的，没法把胳膊扭到身后拥抱赫敏，只得代之以轻拍她缠着我脖子的手臂，顺便也希望她注意到我快要被勒死了。不过这也可能正是她的目的。

赫敏松开了胳膊，罗恩也是，我们仨都还有些没喘过气来，脑袋贴肩膀地坐在地上，笼罩在从破窗户透射进来的一个大光圈里。我两边肩上的衣服都湿了，脸贴着的罗恩的衣服也是。我都可以想象眼泪顺着罗恩的鼻子往下淌的样子，于是垂首研究地面的一排凹痕，看起来昨晚有一大堆桌子从这里跑过去。

“说点什么。”我请求道。

“说什么？”罗恩瓮声瓮气地说，“关于你是个混蛋，我们说得还不够多吗？”

我呛着笑了一声，“我真的很抱歉。”

“你的意思是，”罗恩很响亮地抽了抽鼻子，“我错了，下次还敢。”

“对不起。”我又说。

最后是还是赫敏先拉开距离，她一手擦着眼泪，一手将隐形衣摔进我怀里，险些盖住罗恩的头。水般轻盈、空气般柔软的织物从我指间淌过，似乎也使我体内的什么零件归了位，有一瞬间我想躲进去寻求一份虚假的安全。我记不起上一次渴望安全是什么时候了。

“你不是还要去跟邓不利多说什么话吗？”赫敏哑着嗓子但就事论事地说，这比像在禁林里那样大发脾气还让我担心。

“我还欠你们一个解释。”我转向她，“我们先找间空教室吧，或者边走边谈？”

赫敏擦干眼泪，视线落到别处。她面颊上有一块擦伤，额角乌青，整张脸躲在阴影里。

“赫敏。”罗恩略带警告地说。

“别这样。”我恳求道。

赫敏吸进一口气，仰起头，阳光照得她的双眼闪闪发亮。她甩开脸上的头发，一下子直直看进我眼里，三年级时她这样看着马尔福然后冲过去打了他一巴掌，暑假她也是这样看着斯克林杰与他针锋相对，她要开始一轮新的战斗了。

“我不会让你死的。”赫敏说。

我毫无头绪，“我，呃，活着呢？我是说，活过来了，已经。”

“你没有。”赫敏斩钉截铁地说，“你只是在这儿，但你已经准备好要死下一次了，你会再这么干一次、又一次，直到你再也不能回来为止。只要有机会能拿自己的命去换什么，你就会去试。这不叫活过来。”

“我不想死。”我已经疲倦得没法愤怒，“你以为我很享受做这个吗？去死？你觉得我是笑着去的？”

“我不觉得你想死。”赫敏说，“我只是认为你太习惯不去期待自己能活下来。”

这句话就像一柄铁锤迎面击中了我，我没法呼吸，我想尖叫，想逃得远远的，但我太累了。

“让她歇会儿，赫敏。”罗恩不知什么时候移动到了赫敏旁边，“哈利才刚……回来，让她喘口气。”

“我必须现在说出来，否则我永远都不会说了。”赫敏的嗓音抖了一下，重又变得冷酷无情，“我知道你为什么会变成这样，哈利，我没办法体会你的感受，但我真的知道。你肩负责任，太多的责任，那太难了，而你永远不会说不。”

“所以我追求死亡，因为那是我唯一可以休息的机会？”这很奇怪，像谈论一个陌生人。

“不。你迫使自己相信自己追求的是死亡，因为渴望活下去太痛苦也太奢侈。”赫敏一针见血地说，“尤其是在……你是什么时候知道你要做——你昨晚做的那件事的？别想糊弄我们，如果不是有什么理由，金斯莱绝对不会放你走。”

“大概一年前，最后一次大脑封闭术课。”我本就没打算说谎，赫敏的怀疑使我略感受伤，不过我大概是罪有应得。

“一年。”赫敏叹气似地说，罗恩则发出一个噎住的声音，突然间他们好像心都快碎了，“就算不考虑我们，你怎么能这么对待你自己？”

“说真的，我不知道。”没什么比这更真了，“那在当时看起来……也很可怕，是的，我从来没真正接受，但当时我一直很忙，好吗？魂器，邓不利多死了，我们出发了，所以……”

“所以你学着把这当成理所当然，这样你就不用去想这有多不公平。这从来不是你应得的。”

“我知道这不是。”我低声说，“但那就是……不重要。伏地魔的一片灵魂在我的身体里，所以我能看到他的思想、听懂蛇语，还有我的伤疤会疼。要彻底杀死他没有别的办法。伏地魔不值得我去死，但你们值得。一个没有伏地魔的世界值得。”

“你个闪闪发光的傻逼。”罗恩咬着牙说。

“但伏地魔被消灭不是结局，现在已经不再是了。”赫敏说，“他死了，你还活着。可是如果你还继续像这样活着，你很快就会再次死去，这一次没有什么能将你带回来。我不会允许那发生。”

太阳升起来了，笼罩我们的光圈不断缩小，但变得更耀眼也更灼热。真奇怪，还是没有旁人接近我们。我想了很久该如何回应，但最后只是虚弱地笑了笑。我永远都可以把某些事物交付给罗恩和赫敏，永远如此。

“那你计划着怎么做呢，万事通？”我问。

“哦，我还没想好。”赫敏扬起眉毛，“但我打算先表态。我可没准备一个人做这事。”

“我们三个一起，我们可以战胜任何东西。”罗恩笑道，下一秒因为扯痛鼻子上的伤口做了个鬼脸。“包括某人可怜的高尚自我。”

一股近乎陌生的冲动涌出来，我还没能开怀，但已经很接近。带着那半个笑容，我抓住罗恩的手起身，抖落身上的碎石。我们继续向邓不利多的办公室行进，罗恩和赫敏落后半步走在我两侧，像是我们要去赶下一堂黑魔法防御术课，又或者我们是要穿过活板门去迎击三个头的大狗和其他未知的险境。

未来茫不可见，但没有什么比此刻更真实、更值得确信。我没有说我找到了这一次生命中第一件真正渴望的事情，它单纯得就像我与罗恩分享第一袋巧克力蛙，或是在车厢里睁大双眼听赫敏介绍有多少本书上有我的事迹；不过同罗恩和赫敏一起，我也不必言明。

有一件事值得我们全部的努力：向着明天活下去。

Did you see the spark fill with hope

你看到那希望的闪光了吗

You are not alone

你不是独自一人

Cause someone's out there

因为有人在那儿

Setting out flares

闪耀光彩

——FLARES By The Script


End file.
